


Falling With You.

by Showhyuk4eva



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Confrontations, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Office, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Hoseok wants to clear things out.





	Falling With You.

There was this small nagging at the back of his mind.  
Hoseok got up from where he was sitting and walked to his door. He was going to talk to him and God help him, this time Hyungwon would not be able to run away.

It had all started at a party, like complicated things generally tend to do. Soon something that started out as just a friendly partnership turned to much more. Initially they had tried to play it off as something casual, but both of them knew what they had was much more than just simply a simple attraction.   
Hoseok loved spending time with Hyungwon to a point where he had started making excuses so he could be in the younger's company as often as possible.

That's where their problems began. There was always an underlying attraction to all their encounters, but like Hoseok, Hyungwon was not ready to accept his feelings.  
Once they began acknowledging the fact that they were interested in each other in a much different way than just partners or friends, Hyungwon seemed to become more apprehensive and distant.  
What had done it, was when they got drunk on Hyungwon's birthday and ended up sleeping together.

It had been 2 days since then, and even though they spent the entire day together, Hyungwon didn't feel like acknowledging whatever had happened.  
Every time Hoseok brought it up, Hyungwon would make an excuse and escape.  
It was driving Hoseok crazy.  
He tried playing along, but he'd had enough.

Walking into the room where Hyungwon was carefully writing his notes on the conference they just attended Hoseok slammed his palms on the desk.

“Listen here Hyungwon!” He said, his emotions making him sound more angry than he wanted.  
“I've had enough of you trying to run away. We are going to talk about it, whether you want or not.”

He then proceeded to lock the door and turned to look at Hyungwon again.  
Hyungwon seemed very calm and collected, but a second of eye contact got him to let slip some of the emotions he was feeling.  
Hoseok felt relieved, he could work with that.

“Why the hell are you denying what you feel?”  
He asked, not beating around the bush.  
“I don't know what you are talking about…” Hyungwon said in a cool voice. “Now, if you don't open the door people will get the wrong idea…” 

“There's no one here, it's past working hours, which brings me to the next thing…. What's so wrong about us being something more? What's stopping you??” 

“Listen Hoseok, I don't know why you think I want to be more than friends with you….”

“You definitely didn't mind 2 days back, I remember hearing you say distinctly”  
“I was intoxicated…” Hyungwon said, his eyes uncertain now…

“Why are you denying what you feel!?” Hoseok said, grabbing Hyungwon by the shoulders as Hyungwon tried to run again.

“Why are you forcing me to feel something I don't!”

“I don't believe you!” Hoseok said, trying to make eye contact.  
They didn't speak for the next few minutes.  
Then Hoseok said.  
“Okay….tell me that your not interested, tell me that you don't want me. Look me in the eye and tell me, and I'll leave you… I'll leave you alone.  
But if you don't, then I'll keep pushing you till I hear you say what I know you want to say….”

“Why can't you leave me alone?!” Hyungwon said looking at Hoseok finally.  
Hoseok felt something jab at his heart. Pain shot through him, but he had to give it one last shot.  
So he said the truth.

“Because I am in love with you Hyungwon.” He was looking deep into Hyungwon's eyes and he saw something shift and break.  
Then he saw a thousand emotions run through the younger.  
“Tell me Hyungwon, tell me to go and I'll go. I'll never bother you again.”

Silence.. 

“I can't…” Hyungwon's voice cut through the silence like a knife. “I can't tell you that…”

Hope bubbled up in Hoseok's chest. He needed to hear it though..  
“Why not?” 

“Because I think I love you too…”

Hyungwon crashed his lips against Hoseok's then.

He didn't feel scared anymore. Hoseok's arms were tight around him, and they were falling to wherever it was, but they did it together….   
Hyungwon wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
